


Just Ask

by RanchDeChloe



Series: jock on jock crime [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Dubious Consent, M/M, Masturbation, Praise Kink, Voyeurism, assholes bad with their feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 03:24:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15015587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanchDeChloe/pseuds/RanchDeChloe
Summary: "Whatever Gavin had with his new partner was now extending past work hours whatever that meant. RK900 invited himself over to Gavin’s place and for the first time in that plastic asshole’s life, he was late."Two jerks feel each other out and someone gets off.





	Just Ask

**Author's Note:**

> this is sort of a sequel to [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14984630) , but you don't really need to read it.

Gavin putters around his apartment, waiting. 

Whatever he had with his new partner was now extending past work hours whatever that meant. RK900 invited himself over to Gavin’s place and for the first time in that plastic asshole’s life, he was late.

The android was always 5 minutes early for work and would absolutely chew Gavin out for coming in late, and now Gavin is pacing his small living room. 

What is he even gonna do with the stupid thing? Offer it a beer? It doesn’t eat or drink, it seems to find Gavin’s eating habits upsetting. He can image his sneer of disgust ….a sneer that totally doesn’t make his stomach knot up funny.

He nearly jumps out of his skin as his buzzer goes off, drawn out of his head. He stares at it, quietly daring you-know-who to go fuck himself. RK900 made him wait and now he can wait. Exactly one minute later the buzzer goes off again and gavin huffs, responding “Hello?”

“Let me up, Detective Reed”.

Gavin’s nose wrinkles up but he is already marching down the cruddy stairs to let him in. 900 is standing at attention at the door when he opens it, lit by the last flickering halogen bulb in Detroit. He’s out of his normal work clothes but he still looks like cop. All stiff black fabric that makes him look more intimidating, not that he needs a lot of her in that department. The Android just blinks at him expectantly. 

Gavin rolls his eyes, “Hello to you too, you ass”.

RK900s eyes narrow for a moment before marching past him up the stairs. Gavin follows after and somehow the android finds his apartment with ease…. Gavin guesses there is some kind of foot print or DNA evidence he’s following in his head. Weird. Gavin unlocks the door and lets him in with a gesture this time.

“Better” sighs RK900. 

The RK900 has never looked more uncomfortable as long as Gavin has known him. He doesn’t hide the confused and mildly disgusted expression as he looks around the tiny apartment. “You don’t have a vacuum?”

“I didn't think you wanted to come over just to shit on my housekeeping skills”.

The RK unit reaches out to his kitchen table and lays the fingertip that holds his processing sensor on the lip of an empty coffee mug, “this has been here for 2 weeks… its has a whole colony of flora and fauna growing in it”. He sees why they changed Connor’s design, he’s seen that freak of technology put some horrific shit in his mouth and he’s glad 900 isn’t sticking his dirty spoons in his mouth. 

Gavin feels his face go red as the android washes his hands in his kitchen sink. “If you don’t like it we could go to a bar or-“

“Bars are loud and you overindulge in social situations, I just thought you’d be taking better care of yourself at your age” RK900 crosses the room and sits primly on Gavin’s couch “Anyway you’ve been preforming much better at work, i thought you’d enjoy some time alone with me”.

“I don’t get enough of your face day to day?” Gavin teases, feeling a little better about himself.

“You like my face, you express fascination in it, your pupils dilate when-“

Gavin makes a fart noise with his mouth “Cut the weird robot crap… your face is OK.”

RK900 pats the space next to him on the sofa and Gavin sits, turning the game on for something to do. Half the team was android, maybe the tin can next to him would be interested. 

It was easier when they were doing their /thing/. Gavin would snap or yell or be stupid and RK900 would push back and they could blow off some steam. Whatever this was made Gavin’s skin feel like it was crawling with ants. He looks up at RK900, “So you came all the way over here to pick on my housekeeping and be weird and creepy quiet? you could have done that at your own place”.

“you are trying to provoke me when you could just ask”.

“ask what?”

“For sexual stimulation… isn’t that what you expected when you consented to a personal visit?”

Gavin blanches. Whatever they were doing it was sexual but its never been put so bluntly. They’ve never fucked. It’s never seen him naked. He wasn’t even sure the android was capable of lust. 

“You can strip if you’d like” RK900 chirps. 

This isn’t what he pictured but he had to admit he was curious. He chews his lip as he sits up, pulling off his hoodie and t-shirt. RK900 cocks his head to the side, the blue LED flicking to a thoughtful yellow pulse. Did he like it? was it just curiosity? Either way he was focused and it made Gavin shiver. He squirms out of his jeans and underwear with little ceremony. If the computer expected seduction he can ask for it. 

He sits nude on his own sofa and looks up at the cool eyed android whose expression was unreadable. 

“Stand up”.

Gavin rolls his eyes and gets up, lazily gesturing to himself “what? don’t like what you see?”

After a beat the RK900’s eyebrows knit for a second, craning his neck, “turn?”

Gavin full body sags and starts to feel nervous. If he gets rejected by a sentient laptop because he's not hot enough he swears-

A smooth cool hand squeezes the crease under his ass, feeling over a very old scar, “There isn’t a source for this on your duty records”. 

Gavin holds in a noise of embarrassment, thinking about the old knotted scar, “Oh, its. I got it as a teen… fell off roof while fucking around with some friends, landed on a bush… damn thing snapped and literally tore me a new one”.

The android’s hands are clinical, quietly going over old scars, turning him when he wants, that same thoughtful yellow light cycling on his temple. 

“Is this how robots fuck? you check over each other to see if the warranty is voided?”

The LED flashes red for a fraction a second before setting on calm blue. He looks up “No… I just find the human healing function to be very interesting. You’ve damaged yourself quite a bit in the line of duty. Building intimacy with a partner requires understanding and while I know your personality and mental rhythms but I found my information on your body lacking”.

Interest and admitting he didn’t know something… Gavin assumes this is as romantic as the android gets. He’s touched in a creepy cyborg kind of way.

Reed coaches himself to be smooth about this, to not make it weird. He steps up and straddles RK900s lap and the robot somehow manages to stiffen up more, looking annoyed. 

“Off, on the floor”.

That's the plastic prick Reed knew.

Gavin huffs and kneels on the floor instead and he’s corrected again, “on your back”.

Gavin stretches out on rug, looking up a little baffled.

“You have been preforming well” Rk900 looks down on him, “but not well enough for that level of reward.”

Gavin grits his teeth and glares. What point system isn’t he privy too? where does making out fall on it.

“you still lack a lot of discipline that will be necessity in creating a fruitful partnership in our work. Your moody behavior tonight is evidence enough. You don’t need to lash out to get what you want out of people. You could just ask…. Ask me to let you touch your own cock”.

Gavin, wide eyed, snorts. ‘Cock’ was the closest the RK900 ever came to swearing. It can swear! what’s next, will it laugh?

RK900 obviously isn’t laughing now, laying the sole of his boot lightly against Gavin’s throat, “Be good, and ask”.

The noise Gavin makes is a kind of humiliated wheeze, grasping RK900’s ankle. The leg is unmovable, not pressing down enough to cut off any air but obviously not going anywhere either. 

Its such a surprise he doesn’t even think to cover his growing erection. 

He digs his fingers into his ankle, “Go fuck yourself”. 

RK900 leans over, ruining perfect posture to get a better look, just meeting his eyes. He presses down just a hair, barely perceptible, but Gavin swears he can hear the single click of plastic behind the movement. 

“perhaps this position would have been more enjoyable if you had vacuumed” RK900 chides.

The robot wasn’t wrong, his carpet feels gritty and it feels like its sticking to his skin as he starts to sweat, but fuck him for pointing it out.

“You don’t have to have an ego about this, Detective, your body shows every textbook sign for arousal, its human nature to crave release when its aroused, ask.”

“Fine, fuck, whatever, let me touch myself” Gavin growls.

“Ask nicely”.

Gavin’s tone is sharp and ugly but he manages “Please let me touch my cock”.

The corner of RK900’s mouth twitches up, “Good boy, you may”. 

The eye contact breaks and the android sits up, eyes to the TV. It triggers something in Gavin, a need to be seen, to be really looked at. He quickly reaches down, fondling himself as he presses his hips up. He moans and lifts his chin, exposing more of his throat. If it takes a show to get attention, he’ll put one on.

The channels change from sports, to drama, to the news, RK900 linking up with the TV.

Gavin groans, frustrated. He’s hot in his own hand, but its not want he really wants. He mewls and squirms, trying to let himself be noticed when it clicks.

“Please look at me?” He whines. He doesn’t mean to sound so needy but as soon as RK900 looks back down, its worth it. Gavin leans in, asking “I can come, right?”

“You may, you are so good to ask” He says flatly. 

Gavin moans, the boot presses down harder and its not long till Gavin spends over his belly, leaving him a panting wreck.

RK900 ruins his posture again, “clean yourself up and you can sit on the sofa with me”.

Gavin doesn’t need to be told twice, shoving finger in his own mouth.

—-

It’s not so much as sitting as sprawling, cheek mashed into RK900’s thigh as they watch an old scifi movie. RK900 has sort of a hand sanitizer and ozone smell but its not bad, Gavin thinks, having a hard time focusing on the aliens laying waste to the human crew on screen. Synthetic fingers card through his hair, leaving him drowsy. Gavin doubts he’ll manage to stay awake to see the heroine make her last stand.

“Rick… Richard….. Ridley… Rico” Gavin mumbles into the fabric of RK900’s pants.

“What?”

“You need a name, I can’t call you RK900 if we’re doing this”

“Its my name, I would only require to change it if another RK900 was hired to avoid confusion” 

“That’s stupid”

“Quiet, or I’ll identify you by your badge number” RK900 lightly tugs his hair and Gavin snorts.

—-

Rk900 leaves in the early hours of the morning, saying his goodbyes at the door. He has no right to look so fresh and polished when Gavin is sweaty, blurry eyed and wearing a throw blanket around his waist like a towel. 

“Work on taking care of yourself as well as your manners and maybe we can do this again soon” RK900 offers.

Gavin gives his a suspicious look “What do you get out of this? really, cut the workplace crap”.

The android inspects him a moment, his voice a little softer, “I was…. designed to obey. I can understand the appeal of completing assigned tasks… but I can also see why my designers enjoyed making someone obedient… also you are really quite terrible at taking care of yourself-““Okay, out, out now, this is over” Gavin groans, ushering him out of the doorway and closing the door in his stupid smug face before dropping himself into bed.

—-

The elevator up from the parking structure could not have worse company. He’s follows the annoying plastic cop twins in instead of waiting for the next one because RK900 will be a total bitch about him wasting time.

He tries to be nice “Morning RK900”. Connor can still go fuck himself, no greetings for him.

Rk900 looks at him quizzically. 

Gavin blinks at him “what?”

“I did a full system maintenance last night, all unneeded files and information was erased , I seem to have lost your name”. 

“Oh eat a dick, you did not”.

“He’s joking, we have enough memory storage that file purging is unneeded” Connor explains. Connor’s LED flashes rapidly in a bright blue pulse, the corners of his mouth ticked up. Oh god is that how robots laugh? Gavin turns beet red, folding his arms in on himself.

“Whoever gave you things senses of humor should be fired from cyberlife for fucking incompetence” he growls.

—

When he returns home a drone delivery is waiting to be picked up. The box has his name and apartment number but he didn’t order anything. He wrestles the big box inside and opens it to find a high end new roomba and an invoice showing that RK900 shelled out for it. Well, maybe he can forgive him for the elevator.

**Author's Note:**

> I almost titled this "bitch, you live like this?"
> 
> for my jerries, who will one day defeat david cage in ritual combat


End file.
